one night in canterlot
by sunshinejameth
Summary: this is my first story, it features original characters it is a love/romance story but is ok for anyone to read, as in no adult themes. it features two characters called bass bolt and stormy weathers both of which i have created for the purpose of this.


One night in Canterlot

BASS BOLT

My name is bass bolt, I am a pony… a very excited one to be exact, for I had managed to get a spot playing the double bass for the royal orchestra for the grand galloping gala, I had long dreamed of one day going to the gala and now not only will I be attending but I will be playing as well.

Little did I know it would one the best night of my life

When I arrived at the grand galloping gala, I could not help but marvel in the wonders that had appeared in front of my very eyes, I had walked this very path countless times but this time it was decorated beautifully and was filled with lots of ponies, talking,, laughing and socializing. It was a wondrous sight indeed, before I could have a chance to look around I remembered what I had come here for in the first place, to play, so I made my way towards the Grand hall where we would be performing

As I arrived at the hall I was told that the orchestra would not be playing for another hour, secretly happy I said that I would go walk around until then. I walked around for about ten minutes, when suddenly I saw a pony unlike any other pony I had ever seen before, she was a pure white Pegasus with the most beautiful purple mane, with eyes to match, I was enthralled by this pony, so much so that I simply had to talk to her.

STORMY WEATHERS

I walked along, marveling at the sites that were to be seen at the grand galloping gala, it was boring, I had seen it all before several times. I remembered coming here for the first time as a filly, being so excited at the festivities, now it has just gone all dry. The only reason I came was because my friend film reel told me to come, and she ditched me to go take pictures of princess Celestia. There was one thing however I was looking forward to, the orchestra, I love music of any type and the royal orchestra is the greatest in all of Equestria.

I walked to the Grand hall to see if the orchestra had started playing yet but sadly they hadn't, so I had to continue trotting my way along. And then I saw him, he was a purple pony, he had a rebellious vibe about him, but also seemed to be soft and gentle. He had a short black and red mane and a matching tail, with deep blue eyes that seemed to be drawing me in… before I knew it, he was coming this way

BASS BOLT

I slowly made my way to the pony, she was smiling in my direction, I could only hope it was directed at me. I approached shyly " hello" I said, "my name is bass bolt, but you can call me bolt"

" Hello there, my name is stormy weathers, and you may call me stormy" she said uneasily

"I'm sorry to approach you like that, ms weathers… uh stormy " I stuttered " I just had to talk you, you seemed to draw me in somehow"

She blushed and smiled a beautiful smile "yes, I know the feeling, I must admit I was going to talk to you but I am glad you made the move" she said smiling

"Well, do you want to walk and talk some more?" I asked nervously

" I would like that" she beamed

We made our way through the gala making awkward small talk, but gradually we got more comfortable with each other

" So what brings you to the gala?" I asked

"Oh well, my friend film reel, is a photographer and wanted me to come with her, why did you come here?" she said

"Well I'm actually going to be playing in the orchestra, in a bout half an hour"

"Really!" she yelled "I love the orchestra, oh this is amazing, what instrument do you play? How did you get in the orchestra? What made you want become a musician?"

" I'm sorry, I got a little bit excited there" she said apologetically"

"it's ok, I like it that you like music, I play the double bass, as for how I got in… well its very hard to explain… it just sort of happened" I said with a bright smile on my face

"And as for what made me want to be a musician, well one day my parents were at a concert by a local band, and they took me with them, the double bass player there let me play his, and then this baby appeared" I said while pointing towards my cutie mark

" It's a bass clef" I said "what about you?" I looked at her cutie mark; it was a cloud with a lightning bolt coming of it.

"How did you get that?" I asked

"Well, I as in flight school, and I was the best in my class at cloud clearing, although I almost lost to another Pegasus named rainbow dash." She said, "Ever since then, I've been clearing the skies of Canterlot"

"That's cool, sometimes I wish I was born a Pegasus." I said.

As we were walking, there was a roadside apple cart, with an orangey colored pony with a blond mane selling apples.

"Hey want an apple, before we go in to the hall?" I asked "my

Treat"

"That would be lovely, but let me get them" she said reaching into her satchel around her neck

"Hey!, I am a gentlecolt, and I will not have a lady such as yourself spending money on me" I said as I reached my hoof over to hers and lowered it

"That's so sweet" she said blushing slightly

" Two apples please" I said as we approached the cart

"Why certainly" the cart owner said in a southern accent

"Y'all sure make a cute couple" she smiled as she handed us the apples

"Uh… thanks" I said while I handed her the money as I was blushing, I looked over at stormy and she was also blushing.

We walked away awkwardly and I handed her the apple

"Her you go, they look delicious" I said nervously as I tried not to mention that comment by the cart owner

"Thank you… and yes they do" she smiled at me awkwardly

We sat down at a table and ate our apples, as I was eating I looked at her, she even looked beautiful while she was eating, I desperately wanted to tell her how I felt, but I could not.

STORMY WEATHERS

As we finished our apples, I was still thinking about the comment that the shop owner pony said, I wanted it to be true… how could I a gorgeous colt like him would never go for me. I heard him say something, though I was to absorbed in thinking I could not hear what it was

"I'm sorry what did you say?" I asked

"I said those were delicious" he said smiling

"Yes they were…" I said distantly I looked up at him, he was smiling at me, it was making m melt inside, and I could not help but forget all about the comment and smile back at him.

We sat there for a minute or two just talking and looking at each other, until he broke the conversation

" We should go, its time for the orchestra to be playing" he said

"Oh yes… it is isn't it, I simply cannot wait" I said happily

We got up and walked to the grand hall, this is where we had to depart

"So, I have to go and play, but you will be watching won't you?" he said

"Oh yes, I would not miss it for the world… I guess this is goodbye" I said sadly

"Hey, only for now right?" he asked, "Do you want to meet up after the show?"

My face lit up with happiness, he wanted to see me again

"Yes of course!" I beamed

"Ok good, well I will see you after the show… meet here?" he said

"Yes ok, see you after the show" I said as he walked away. I was over the moon at the moment as I walked into the hall to take my seat.

I walked in, to find my seat. There was no seats available, I got distressed and tried to fly, but I was told that flying was not permitted as it was not fair to the earth ponies and unicorns. I felt down now, and proceeded to the only empty seat I could see, which was at the very back… there was no way I would be able to see from there… when all of a sudden one of the usher ponies approached me

"Ms weathers I presume?" he said

"Um yeah?" I asked confusedly

"A reserved seat has been made available to you, as a gift from one bass bolt" he said

I could not believe what I was hearing; he had reserved a seat for me… I was thrilled

"Show me please" I said to the usher pony

"Yes Madame" he said "this way" as we got to our seat I could not believe it, it was a seat in the very front row… this would have been so expensive I thought, I sat down and waited for the show to start

The show started and the curtain was lifted, I didn't believe it, it started with a solo piece from bass bolt, he played with such passion, with such precision… it was simply awe inspiring to watch. As he finished his piece the audience clopped there hooves and the rest of the orchestra started to play, although I barely noticed it, as I was to fixated on bass bolt… it was magical to watch as he played even though the sound of the other instruments would normally drown him and leave him in the background, I was pushing them out and focusing on him until I could clearly hear him and his beautiful notes. It was decided, I was head over hooves in love with him.

BASS BOLT

Intermission came, and I made my way outside to get some air, normally I would be focused on celebrating our success, as an orchestra, but tonight my mind was elsewhere.

As I walked outside a familiar and welcome face approached

"Stormy, what are you doing out here? I asked

"I could ask you the same thing, that playing was amazing why aren't you with your orchestra members?" she said warmly

"Well I need some air" I lied, I couldn't tell her that the reason was that I was hoping she would be out here

"Yes… that is why I came out here as well." She said nervously

"Well I saw you out in the front row, you seemed to be enjoying it" I said

" Oh yes!, I need to have a word with you about that… the front row, that must have been terribly expensive, you didn't have to reserve any seat" she said

"Yes, I know I didn't have to… but I wanted to, because I knew it would make you smile and I love to see you smile" I said happily then the smile turned into a blush as I realized as what I had said

"Yes, well… thank you" she said, what I had said made her smile again, but also blush

"Well I better get back in there, are we still on for meeting, after this?" I asked

"Definitely… I mean yes, we are" she said happily

I walked away with an amazing feeling, I looked back and she was smiling to herself. As I entered the hall again I thought to myself… I'm not sure, but I think I am in love.

We retook our positions back in the stands and got ready as the curtain opened, revealing the audience. Immediately I spotted her and smiled at her, she spotted me immediately as well and smiled back, and then her face turned to concern… this freaked me out and then I realized I was supposed to be playing… I had missed out on three bars, and I just managed to jump back in on the fourth bar, and acted like nothing had happened. The next hour went extremely quick, all thanks to her, and as soon as I knew it the performance was over. Walking away felt good, not because I knew it was over, not because I made a room full of ponies including the princess Celestia entertained but because I was about to see her again, stormy, the pony who had undoubtedly stole my heart.

STORMY WEATHERS

I walked out of the hall, barely being able to breathe… I had just seen the most amazing pony, onstage and it was the best feeling, but the more prominent thought in my mind was the fact that I was about to see him again. I walked outside and saw him, bass bolt, he looked as handsome as ever and was waiting for me, and eagerly I started running towards him until I slowed down for fear of what he might think.

"Ah yes hello again, ms weathers" he said in a very formal tone

" I said call me stormy" I told him

"Yes I know, but I just feel so exhilarated by that performance, that I am not sure what I will do" he said energetically

"Well now what?" I asked

"What do you mean?" he asked

"Well now that the concert is over, the gala will be closing" I said

" Oh your right, well we can go sit somewhere and talk some more, if you'd like" he said

"I would like that very much" I said holding back a blush

"How about that hill there?" he asked pointing towards a hill

"It's perfect" I said

"Well wait over there, while I go get some more of those delicious apples" he said.

I felt so whimsical, that I had forgotten I had wings and walked all the way up the hill, it was beautiful, it sported a full view of the plains of Equestria, I could even see as far as ponyville. And they sky was a beautiful shade of black… not black as in dark, but a rich black, that was deep and reminded me of the black on his mane….

BASS BOLT

I has bought the apples and was heading up the hill, as I could see stormy up ahead sitting on the hill

"Hey!" I yelled out, she turned towards me and the moonlight caught her eyes making them sparkle more than normal, this made ma almost fall down, as they were so dazzling.

"Hello again!" she said giddily

I sat down and handed her an apple, she accepted it gracefully and took a bite.

"Beautiful isn't it?" she asked

"Yes, this is the place I come here to think and write songs, its sort of special to me" I said in a mellow tone

"I am honored that you are allowing me to come and sit here in such a special place with you then" she said while smiling and looking at me, I turned to her and looked into her eyes… they were pulling me in and telling me to confess to her.

I had to do it, I was just going to say it, and she had to know I didn't care if it ruined our friendship, as long as she knew how I felt I could be happy.

"Can I tell you something?" I asked nervously

"Only if I can tell you something as well" she said

"Well do you want to tell me first or should I say first" I said

"I think we both should… on three" she told me nervously

I looked into her eyes again and said ok.

"One… two… three…" we counted down

"I love you," we said in unison.

The mood turned from somber and awkward, to bright and happy, we both looked into each others eyes and laughed together, it felt so good to tell the truth out and even better to there the truth in return. I moved in closer to her, and she nuzzled herself into my mane… it was a beautiful moment, as we looked up into the stars together…

Life had turned from good, to better that night.

The end


End file.
